


ForKaDiOnly  2018: Guess Who

by forkadionly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fic Exchange, Forkadionly Guess Who 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkadionly/pseuds/forkadionly
Summary: Who wrote that fic?





	ForKaDiOnly  2018: Guess Who

W e l c o m e !!!

The time has come for Guess Who post! Have you guessed who wrote your prompts, writers? How about, who wrote your favorite fanfics?  
  
If yes, then let's get the party started!  
  
Just leave a comment on your guesses. The more you guys guess, the more fun it will give! So what are you waiting for? GUESS! GUESS! GUESS WHO!

 

**FORKADIONLY WRITERS 2018**

**[ailisa](http://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ailisa) author of [Honey and Milk](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1291994/honey-and-milk-n-a)**

**[At1stsight (at1stsoo)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/gifts) ** **author of  "[Waxing & Waning: Two Moons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10514802)"**

**[babychocosoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babychocosoo/gifts) author of "[Soulmates](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/922794/soulmates-exo-jongin-kaisoo-greekmythology-kyungsooo)" **

**[bookishvice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishvice/pseuds/bookishvice) author of "[Unlikely Friends](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/897157/unlikely-friends-exo-kai-luhan-kyungsoo-kaisoo-xiuhan-hpau)"**

**[flower_girl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_girl/gifts) author of "[Good Graces](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1070979/14/kaisoo-stories-exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo)"**

**[greensooshi](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/650557) author of "[Monochromatic Hearts](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1312938/monochromatic-hearts-n-a)"**

**[hikariisjaejj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariisjaejj/gifts) author of "[Urinal](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/981613/urinal-comedy-sliceoflife-exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo)"**

**[hokaidos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hokaidos/gifts) author of "[Hearts and Bones](http://hokaidos.livejournal.com/24658.html)"**

**[indigomini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/gifts) author of "[What We Find](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9196292)"**

**[jongdaesang (d10smessi)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts) author of "[circuit dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11168706)" **

**[kimdyokai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdyokai/gifts) author of "[The Rest of Mine](http://forkadionly.livejournal.com/6956.html)"**

**[khrysallis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/gifts) author of "[the way we want it to be](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3776125)"**

**[kristhaswaggerdaddy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kristhaswaggerdaddy/gifts) author of "[A Certain Romance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7730644)"**

**[pandacakes (jeggnog)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jeggnog/gifts) author of "[Your Highness](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/918329/your-highness-jongin-hunhan-kyungsoo-kaisoo-arrangedmariage)"**

**[satagirl18](http://archiveofourown.org/users/satagirl18/gifts) author of "[Brightest Star](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1173758/brightest-star-celebrity-romance-exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo-sidehunhan-kadi-idolau-bestfriendstolovers)"**

**[sengen35](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/gifts) author of "[Yellow Chrysanthemum](https://sengen35.livejournal.com/8065.html)"**

**[Setty94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/gifts) author of "[El Dorado: The Lost City of Gold](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/242112/el-dorado-the-lost-city-of-gold-fantasy-historical-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo)"**

**[zerrin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zerrin/gifts) author of "[Headwind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636053/chapters/19804633)"**

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS NOW!!! Don't be shy! And of course always have fun!


End file.
